This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging sensor pixels that include microlenses.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Each image pixel in the array includes a photodiode that is coupled to a floating diffusion region via a transfer gate. Column circuitry is coupled to each pixel column for reading out pixel signals from the image pixels.
In conventional image sensors, each pixel may include a respective microlens to focus light on that pixel's photodiode. The microlenses in the image sensor may sometimes be shifted to account for the angle of incoming incident light. However, the microlens positions of conventional image sensors do not account for the color of the underlying pixel.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved microlens arrangements for image sensors.